Dulce de fresas
by AsH HewLett
Summary: De todos en ese pueblo del infierno, donde la comunidad humana crecía al igual que su hambre, ese sujeto era el único capaz de no caer ante sus encantos vampíricos.[The Mole x Lumpy] [YAOI] (Chico x Chico). ¡Feliz Halloween! ;)


**_Aclaración_** _ **: HTF es propiedad de MondoMedia. Para lo único que utilizo sus personajes, es para plena diversión literaria.**_

 **Aclaración: Este one-Shot tiene temática homosexual, es decir, chico x chico, sino te gusta esto abstente de leer por favor. :)**

 **Pareja: The Mole x Lumpy**

* * *

 **Dulce de fresas**

* * *

.

.

Lumpy, no lo entendía, en verdad la sabiduría a lo largo de sus siglos, no había encontrado una explicación lógica para su situación. Viéndolo beber un poco de vino y mordisqueando con cuidado un pedazo de res con salsa, sorbió de un solo y seco trago el vaso con sangre que reposaba entre sus dedos largos. Indignado, ofendido.

De todos en ese pueblo del infierno, donde la comunidad humana crecía al igual que su hambre, ese sujeto era el único capaz de no caer ante sus encantos vampíricos. ¡Lo había probado todo!. Desde su propia hipnosis, mediante la manipulación de mentes, hasta había probado ese arcaico truco del reloj que normalmente era usado por los psicólogos nefastos que en algún momento tuvo la posibilidad de llamar, "Colegas". Antes de que sospecharan de su identidad y tuviera que matarlos para succionar cada gota de vida de sus frágiles cuerpos.

Pero nada. Ningún método servía con él. Todos terminaban en patéticos fracasos.

—¿Acaso no te gusta la carne?—Su voz monótona, indiferente en ciertos aspectos, lo tomo por sorpresa.

Mole no era alguien conversador, él prefería más oír que hablar, volviéndolo una compañía muy agradable cuando se estaba acostumbrado a la soledad y se necesitaba alguien a quien contarle los secretos. Eso lo había notado, luego de casi siete semanas tratando de que él cayera en sus encantos y le entregara su sangre por propia voluntad.

El vampiro lo aceptaba, el reto y el desafío que presentaban ese sujeto eran elementos dignos de hacer estremecer su arcaica alma inmortal como hace mucho no lo sentía. Volviéndolo alguien que no representaba frente a sus ojos, un simple bocadillo nocturno, sino más bien lo representaba como un deseo morboso de poder lograr morder ese cuello, escondido bajo ese cuello de tortuga de ese aburrido saco pulcro.

—No tengo hambre— dijo simplemente, sin molestarse en bajar la mirada a su intacto plato de comida. No era necesario, para él, comer esa fresca ensalada y ese pedazo de carne, era como comer arena y piedras blandas. Innecesarias para su alimentación.

Sin embargo, esa sangre que se comenzaba a correr rápidamente por esa arteria en su cuello al él sentirlo más cerca, le agradaba mucho más.

Su silla término siendo casi pegada a la de él, haciendo que su respiración comenzara a acelerarse, al Lumpy soplar un poco contra su oído. Adoraba ese sonrojo casi invisible que coloreaba esas mejillas pálidas al él acercarse a su cuerpo o al tocar su mano. Era irresistible.

Delineando sus labios con su lengua, no pudo resistir acercar más a su rostro viéndolo masticar con elegancia y prolijidad, digna de un caballero. Tentándolo con ese movimiento rítmico de sus labios al saborear con deleite la cena.

—Estas muy callado hoy…¿Qué sucede?—Nuevamente esa voz que hacía que un escalofrió involuntario recorriera su espina dorsal.

Llevando una de sus manos a la piel lisa de su mentón, no pudo evitar masajear un poco su barbilla. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiese devorado esa ocasión en la que lo escucho golpear a su puerta?. Seguramente su cadáver estaría descansando en su bote de basura, en conjunto con sus demás victimas.

Pero no…Algo ocasiono que The Mole, no callera en su embrujo, volviéndolo para este punto en donde se veían prácticamente todas las noches: una debilidad. Si, ese sujeto de lentes y voz pausada se había vuelto su debilidad.

Era ilógico, hasta gracioso, que alguien como él haya podido calar tanto en su frio interior. Normalmente, Lumpy no necesitaba sus ojos hipnóticos para tener a un virgen dispuesta a entregar su sangre a su merced. Y el hecho de que los libros literarios juveniles hayan aumentado muchísimo más su popularidad, volviéndolos a los vampiros los protagonistas de las fantasías más locas de las niñas adolecentes. Bastaba con mostrar un poco sus dientes, sus encantos nobles y una sonrisa conquistadora, para cenar un delicioso manjar.

Sin embargo, Mole no era una niña virgen, ni mucho menor tan iluso como para dejarse caer en esos simples gestos. Él era un hombre con el cual se podía hablar de muchas cosas, y otras tantas simplemente se podía escuchar y aprender.

Y aunque él no deseaba admitirlo, ni siquiera a sí mismo, en su silencio, fue capaz de opacar esa soledad latente que toda su inmortalidad impuso sobre su conciencia. La desesperación y melancolía escondida tras una sonrisa mortalmente boba, no se sentían cuando estaba con el de lentes.

Parecían simplemente desaparecer por el simple hecho de sentirlo a su lado, observarlo tranquilamente beber o comer, o simplemente tanteando con esa vara su camino hacia un lugar. Observo un momento la calabaza repleta de dulces que descansaba sobre su lujosa mesada perteneciente a la época victoriana que aún conservaba consigo.

Ese día para él, era como una recolección de dulces, con todos esos niños y niñas correteando por ahí bajo disfraces mal hechos, alejado de la atenta mirada de los adultos. Pero no quería ir, deseaba quedarse a su lado a disfrutar de la eterna noche.

Una idea picara llego a su mente al verlo cruzar sus cubiertos y agradecer por la comida, antes de meter a su boca un caramelo de fresas como postre.

—Hoy es Halloween…¿Sabes?—pregunto roncamente corriendo a un lado un poco de ese cabello sedoso para acariciar con sus labios esa piel deliciosa. Para su sorpresa, él no se movió, simplemente continuo disfrutando su dulce con la mirada perdida sobre el fuego de la vela negra, consumida en el centro de mesa, sobre ese candelabro de plata.

—Sí, antes de venir deje en el postigo de mi casa dulces para los niños…

—¿Y qué hay de mi?¿No me darás nada?

—Tú no eres un niño.

—Eso no significa que no quiera algo que tú puedas darme— comento contra su rostro, notando su expresión inmutable, doblegarse un poco ante esa voz aterciopelada con la cual susurro.

Por primera vez desde que lo conoció, lo vio posar sus ojos turbios sobre algo. Y el hecho de que era su persona la dueña de esa mirada, lo llenaba de cierto calor inexplicable que hacia arder sus extremidades y avivaba sus instintos más primitivos.

Lo vio reclinarse un poco hasta que esos labios fríos con aroma a fresas capturaron los suyos, en un beso casto, casi puritano. Rompiendo con su cordura, dejándolo en un estado en donde sus músculos no contestaban y sus nervios parecían recorrer su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica que perforaba la carne, triturándola, rompiendo cada tejido de una manera tan exquisita, que se asimilaba a la perdición en el infierno.

Sus labios se separaron de él, dejándolo con su lengua suspendida en el aire y con su mandíbula entreabierta deseosa de seguir.

—Feliz Halloween.—Le dijo sin más, antes de levantarse con lentitud, y comenzar su andanza hacia la puerta de salida.—Gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa. Te veré mañana…— Lo escucho decir.

Escuchando la puerta cerrarse, y el vehículo perderse a lo lejos. Saboreo algo dulce entre su paladar y su lengua. Lo saco con su mano analizándolo con cuidado.

—Dulce de fresas…—Sonrió para sí, sin poder evitar apretarlo entre sus manos hasta romperlo en dos— La próxima vez, no sea un simple caramelo…querido The Mole— susurro el vampiro sirviéndose un poco de sangre sobre su vaso. Necesitaba refrescar un poco su seca garganta.

Estar al lado de ese hombre, le daba tanta hambre.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola gente bonita! :) antes que nada..._**

 ** _¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN!_**

 ** _Bien, sé que no es lo normal escribir Yaoi de esta serie, de parte mía, de hecho le pedí ayuda a la talentosa de BouNigt para que revisara bien esto. (Fanática de estos dos y creadora del Baffy, la chica pura-sangre-amante-de-las-mismas-parejas-que-yo) jajajaja xD_** ** _Temía equivocarme en algo con respecto a ellos. Por lo que te lo agradezco, linda! :)_**

 ** _Planeaba hacer una serie de tres one-shot con esta temática. ¿Que les puedo decir? ¡Adoro Halloween! jajaja xD_**

 ** _El segundo que logre hacer, estará esperando a que lo leas en el conjunto de one-shots, "Navajas y Galletas"! :). Si mis niños y niñas, es Flippy x Flaky ¬w¬..._**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! :)**


End file.
